


Через тернии к звездам

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Звезды никогда не казались ему такими яркими, как глаза Нагисы в тот момент.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Через тернии к звездам

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ponchippoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchippoi/gifts).



Первое, что помнит Рей - как в детском саду, на тихом часу Нагиса лежит, практически упираясь носом в нос Рея и рассказывает о том, как они с родителями ездили на острова и какие там яркие звезды, особенно перед рассветом. Рей плохо видит без очков, но не разглядеть огонь в глазах Нагисы невозможно, ему даже становится немного страшно, но Нагиса сжимает его руку, а значит, все хорошо.  
Звезды никогда не казались ему такими яркими, как глаза Нагисы в тот момент.  
Нагиса же с того момента бредит звездами. Он говорит, что обязательно полетит к ним и узнает о них все-все-все. И звезд так много, а планет вокруг них еще больше, не может быть, чтобы там не было кого-то живого. Он полетит и подружится со всеми! Вот только бы найти ракету! Нагиса просит Рея построить ракету, и тот разрывается между желанием помочь Нагисе и нежеланием его отпускать. Ведь, если у него будет ракета, он улетит настолько далеко, наверняка забудет про Рея. Но Нагиса смотрит так жалобно, что у него нет выбора - он с серьезным видом поправляет очки и говорит, что постарается. С тех пор они вдвоем упрашивают учительницу почитать им космическую энциклопедию, рисуют будущую ракету и мечтают о звездах.  
Но расстаться все же приходится. Они заканчивают детский сад и Нагису отдают в какую-то частную школу. Напоследок Нагиса обнимает Рея изо всех сил и шепчет, что они обязательно встретятся, ведь Рей должен построить ракету, а Нагиса должен полететь к звездам.  
Конечно, они так и не встречаются. Через несколько лет бесплодных ожиданий Рей понимает, что ждать не имеет смысла. Но модель ракеты, которую он клеил несколько недель, все еще стоит на полке. Рей думает, что жаль выкидывать столь кропотливую работу.  
Он переходит в среднюю школу, и однажды, возвращаясь домой, видит на площадке светловолосого мальчика. Рей ни на что не надеется, и даже не вспоминает о Нагисе первую секунду, но потом подходит ближе и видит, что это действительно он. Сидит посреди детской площадки и складывает ракету. В ход идут забытый конструктор, мусор и какие-то палочки, но ракета упорно не хочет стоять. Рей подходит практически вплотную, но Нагиса не обращает на него внимания, пока тот, стараясь звучать небрежно, не произносит:  
\- Нужно укрепить основание, поставь в центр еще кубиков.  
Нагиса резко оборачивается и смотрит чуть ли не зло, но спустя секунду узнает Рея и обнимает его, как и в прошлый раз, изо всех сил.  
\- Рей-чан! Я так скучал!  
Нагиса кружит вокруг него, как будто не в силах поверить, что это все по-настоящему, хотя это Рей не верит. Все впервые за долгое время становится на свои места, и это настолько хорошо, что кажется сном, выдумкой. Они играют до позднего вечера, и когда Нагиса прощается и обещает, что они встретятся завтра на этом же месте, Рей долго не может отпустить его руку. Как будто, стоит ему отпустить, Нагиса исчезнет, как звезда на утреннем небосклоне. Но расстаться все же приходится, всегда приходится.  
Дома Рея ждет нагоняй, но завтра выходной, а это значит, что они пробудут с Нагисой весь день.  
Нагиса расспрашивает его о школе, одноклассниках, книгах, которые он читает - такое чувство, что он хочет знать о Рее все. Он и сам постоянно болтает, но некоторых тем избегает с завидным упорством. Вернее, одной темы - его родителей и дома. Они никогда не занимаются дома у Нагисы, Рей не видел их со времен детского сада, и это странно, но как Рей не расспрашивает - ответа нет.  
Зато они часто вместе делают уроки - Нагисе много задают домой, и Рей, помогая другу разобраться, все больше и больше увлекается учебой. Нагиса шутит, что такими темпами, Рей точно построит ему ракету. И Рей, как и раньше, не знает, чего хочет больше - сделать Нагису счастливым, или оставить его рядом с собой.  
Нагиса никогда не остается до возвращения родителей Рея, а по выходным они обычно гуляют. Мама даже в шутку спрашивает, не вымышленный ли Нагиса друг. Рей только смеется в ответ, как может быть Нагиса вымышленным, когда от сильных чувств, он постоянно цепляется за Рея, пахнет чем-то сладким и его волосы такие мягкие?  
Как-то раз он задает странный вопрос:  
\- Рей-чан, а ты никогда не хотел пойти в клуб для плавания?  
Они лежат под сакурой, ханами в самом разгаре и они постепенно покрываются розовыми лепестками.  
\- Нет, я не люблю воду. С чего такой внезапный вопрос?  
\- Не знаю, - Нагиса переворачивается на живот и болтает ногами в воздухе. - Я в младшей школе ходил в секцию плавания, а потом времени стало не хватать, вот и забросил. Но это было потрясающе!  
Рей в первый раз видит, чтобы Нагиса рассказывал о чем-то с таким энтузиазмом, но не о космосе. Он всегда более чем эмоционален, но при разговорах о космосе, а теперь и о плавании, его глаза загораются совершенно по-особенному.  
Рей ходит в клуб легкой атлетики, и вода ему представляется чем-то далеким и чужеродным, такой же как и космос. Не удивительно, что Нагиса стремится к воде.  
Их жизнь похожа на вечное лето, может, потому, что Нагиса освещает ее своим сиянием. Как настоящее солнце, как одна из звезд, к которым он так стремится.  
А потом, однажды, летом перед старшей школой, он прибегает и буквально виснет на Рее, и тихо плачет, утыкаясь ему в шею. Рей замирает на секунду, не зная, что делать. Нагиса никогда при нем не плакал, он вообще кажется не способным грустить. Но он только сильнее прижимается к Рею и спустя десять минут расспросов гундосит, что он уезжает.  
Рею кажется, что мир рушится и те самые звезды падают ему на голову. Он пытается расспросить Нагису, узнать в чем дело, но тот, так же внезапно как и прижался, отстраняется и глядит на него с внезапной серьезностью. Глаза у Нагисы красные, и он явно сдерживается, чтобы снова не зарыдать, но он упрямо сжимает кулаки и на его лице появляется знакомое упертое выражение. Рею больше всего хочется прижать его обратно к себе, но Нагиса четко произносит:  
\- Прости, мы больше не можем видеться Рей-чан, я уезжаю.  
Видно, что он ждет какой-то реакции, но Рей просто застывает. Он просто не может этого осознать. “Как? Куда? Почему?” - множество вопросов крутится у него в голове, но он не может задать ни один. Нагиса снова обнимает его и целует. Это простое прикосновение, губы у Нагисы сухие и, кажется, сам поцелуй длится всего мгновение, но мир Рея взрывается как сверхновая. Но он все еще не может ни пошевелиться, ни произнести хоть что-нибудь, когда Нагиса разворачивается и убегает. Он обретает возможность движения, только когда силуэт Нагисы истаивает на горизонте. Рей беспомощно протягивает руку, чтобы остановить, но удерживать больше некого. Когда Рей идет домой, над асфальтом поднимается марево, солнце безжалостно палит, и все кажется иллюзией, миражом. В конце-концов, только Нагиса и кажется миражом.  
Рей вспоминает в шутку оброненную матерью фразу, что Нагиса - воображаемый друг. И вспоминает, что никто из знакомых Рея не видел их вместе, они всегда были только вдвоем. Они никогда вместе не фотографировались, и Рей даже не может найти адекватной причины, кроме той, что зачем ему были нужны фотографии Нагисы, если он и так всегда был рядом. Телефон Нагисы не отвечает, и Рей даже не знает, где он живет. Он знает о нем все, и ничего. Кто его родители? В какой школе он учится? Как его фамилия, в конце концов?  
Все это походит на дурной сон, но Рей засыпает и просыпается, а он не проходит. Некоторое время он серьезно размышляет над тем, не шизофрения ли у него, но интернет практически разубеждает его в этом. С другой стороны, Нагиса так и не находится, все попытки разыскать его - тщетны.  
Однажды, он бесцельно шатаясь по городу, он видит маленькое здание школы плавания. По наитию, он заходит внутрь и видит среди рамок на стенах фотографию четырех мальчишек, один из которых - Нагиса. К нему подходит тренер, и на вопрос о том, кто это, подробно рассказывает про каждого из мальчиков. Рей выходит на улицу и задыхается, как будто он тонет. Нагиса стал более реальным. Он существует. Наверное.  
Одно Рей знает точно - Нагиса стремится к звездам. А он будет стремится к Нагисе. Он возвращается домой и садится за учебники. Сначала он достигнет звезд, а там найдет Нагису.  
Спустя три года он поступает в МТИ на факультет астронавтики. Звезды все ближе, Рей надеется, что и Нагиса тоже. И когда кто-то из будущих однокурсников говорит, что на их факультете есть еще один студент по обмену из Японии, Рей не хочет надеяться на чудо. Он не надеется до тех пор, пока он не видит, как Нагиса бежит к нему через всю площадь. Его глаза сияют ярче звезд.


End file.
